The Count
by Nature9000
Summary: A bet takes a drastic turn when Sam and her friends enter a mansion that Freddie's mom works at. When she is bitten by a dangerous Count, can the great grandson of the great Van Helsing save her, or is she destined to become wed to the King of the Night?


The Count

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly

A/N: This comes as inspiration from Dracula and I've been putting this off for a long time. I think you're going to enjoy this. "Twilight" will be mentioned however briefly, the characters will not be here. It will be the actors, but they will be named as the characters. I don't like Twilight all that much, I don't find it to be a real "Vampire" story. A romance novel, yes, Vampire story, no.

-LISTEN TO THEM, THE CHILDREN OF THE NIGHT-

Ever since Count Dracula perished at the hands of Van Helsing so long ago, the world thought they were free from the clutches of vampires. They could never have suspected Van Helsing failed in the end, but that was impossible, wasn't it? Van Helsing did indeed take the life of Count Dracula, it was what everyone believed.

"It's what they want to believe," Freddie said as he angrily grabbed a book from Carly's hands. Carly gasped as Freddie held the book, _Twilight_ by Stephanie Meyer. "I've read this, and every other book in the series time and time again. Believe me, this is _not_ how real vampires act, it's how they want you to believe. Vampires may be superhuman, but they sure as hell aren't like this."

"And how would you know, Freddie?" Carly asked while standing up and furrowing her eyebrows. Freddie shrugged and tossed the book to the floor.

"Simple, because I've seen real vampire movies and all...I suggest reading Bram Stoker's _Dracula_ for a taste of real vampires." He blinked and glanced out a window. "Nah, you'd probably be bored."

"That book is boring!" Freddie rolled his eyes and shrugged as he started walking away. Sam rushed by him and his eyes drifted over to her. She immediately picked up the fallen book and opened it, emitting a loud squeal.

"Oh my god, Edward is so hot!" Sam exclaimed. Freddie rubbed his ear and rolled his eyes. Sam caught his reaction and smirked. "What is it Benson? Is there a problem with competing with Edward for Carly's affections?" Freddie rolled his eyes once more and left the room, annoyed with Sam. He had since lost interest in Carly. Sure, there were some pangs every now and then, but for the most part, he wasn't pining for her anymore. "What's eating him?"

"Can you believe he doesn't like _Twilight_?!" Sam's eyes widened and she slowly closed the book.

"The dork doesn't like _Twilight_? Then we need to take him to the movie. Everyone who watches the movie will typically enjoy it!" Carly nodded and agreed as she and Sam ran out into the main room downstairs. It was late, so the _Twilight _movie would be over slightly after midnight. Freddie was sipping a glass of punch and had a very nonchalant look on his face. "Hey Freddie…where did we get the punch…" Freddie pointed to the refrigerator and Carly saw a freshly made quart of fruit punch. "Oh, Spencer must have made it. Anyway we want to take you to see the Twilight movie, right now."

"Yeah Dork, you-" Freddie immediately spit out his drink and laughed at them. Sam narrowed her eyes and slowly moved toward Freddie. "Dork, you are _so_ not laughing at Twilight!" Freddie attempted the most serious face he could muster, then broke out laughing once more. "Why the hell are you laughing!"

"There is no way in hell you are going to make me see that movie," Freddie said while narrowing his eyes. "Besides, it's late, I need to go to sleep."

"You are going to the movie, dork! You have to go now, there is no way!"

"My mother will not allow it. I will not go."

"I'll simply convince your mother that she needs to let you go. You know that Mrs. Benson likes me." Freddie narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. It was true, Mrs. Benson did like Sam. Freddie actually liked her too. "Besides, Valerie's going to be there and she's bringing her boyfriend!" Freddie's eyebrows rose then furrowed, Valerie was dating Jonah Brown. He was actually close friends with Jonah, but he didn't like that Sam was attempting to bribe him with their friends. He knew well that Jonah didn't like Twilight either, he liked the real Dracula.

"I don't think I can believe Valerie or Jonah will be there this late at night. Goodbye." Freddie moved past Sam and out Carly's door, leaving the two girls plant. He entered his apartment and locked the door, in mere moments, he could hear the girls banging on it.

"Come on Dork, open the door." Freddie smirked and moved over to the window. He knew Sam wouldn't be getting in, he had since fixed the lock to where she couldn't pick.

"Besides, my mother is not home at the moment, she's at the store!"

"At this hour?" You wouldn't find Freddie's mom home this late at night, she had a job that required her to be away around six to seven. Freddie sighed and sat down in a chair, he needed to turn on the light. He flipped on the television and watched the news, they were saying how the actors and writer of the _Twilight_ series, along with the producers had vanished. Freddie raised his eyebrow and frowned, could it be that they fell victim to a real vampire? No, of course not, since Vampires are not real.

Freddie moved to the door and sighed, he knew well that Sam was still at the door. "What? You want to find my mother? Then you will find her at the Belaire Mansion. You will have to go there in order to contact her, since it appears to me that she has forgotten her cell phone." Her cell phone was indeed resting on the end table of the couch. "Hmm…the Belaire Mansion…" Was it not said that Dracula lived in a mansion? The Belaire Mansion was a dark black mansion that was up on a high hill. It was indeed a creepy mansion.

"Holy crap, your mom works at that creepy old place?!"Sam exclaimed with a voice of pure shock. She waited a moment and tilted her head to the side while Freddie inhaled slowly. "Who lives there anyway?" Freddie raised his eyebrow and shrugged, it wasn't like he really cared who lived in that old place. "Carly, we should go there!" Freddie could hear Carly yelp, she didn't want to go to the scariest mansion in Seattle. "Come on Carly, let's do it! It'll be so much fun! Besides, if Mrs. Benson's there, we can convince her to take Freddie to see _Twilight!_"

Freddie rolled his eyes at the mention of that movie, it seemed Sam was well set on making him watch that film. "Heh, I say let her go to the mansion, Carly…It wouldn't be a problem."

"Are you insane, Freddie?!" Carly shouted. "If we're going to the mansion, you're coming with us!"

"Aw, you girls need a big strong guy there? No, I'd rather not go, you can handle it yourselves. Besides, I don't think either of you would make it anywhere near the place. I bet you and Carly would freak out, become scared, and want to flee the area."

"Don't bet!"

"Good bet, what is the wager?" Sam asked. It was clear that she had a smirk on her face.

"If you manage to go there and stay for a few hours, then I'll go watch _Twilight_, but if you freak out and want to leave…if you leave…then I will not watch that movie."

"Hah! Bet taken!" Freddie smirked and head Carly groan, it looked like he won that. There was no way in hell that Carly was going on her own, though. She may call someone to go along with them, he wouldn't be surprised if she did that. He could hear their feet running in the distance.

-NEW SCENE-

A cloaked man sat in front of a fire place, in his hand he held the _Twilight_ book. "Ah, Twilight…a nice change of pace in the world of vampires, perhaps…" The man closed the book and glanced over to see his eleven surviving captives. "Ah, you have witnessed enough bloodshed for one day? I cannot agree." The man walked over to the eleven and stared into their eyes. "You think vampires have the capability to read minds and other crap that you give? My friends, this is not quite the case."

"What do you want with us!" One of the men exclaimed. The man looked over and smirked.

"Ah, Edward Cullen, I admire your work." He lifted his hand and curled a finger in. "Come." Edward found himself standing up and moving toward the man, he screamed out and the man placed his hand on the side of Edward's head. "I have no desire to drink your blood, it is not of worth, but of foul taste and stench." The man snapped Edward's neck and dropped him to the floor, he lifted his hand up and glanced toward the other fearful captives. "Marissa!"

"Yes master?" Marissa asked as she stepped out of a room. She was working as the man's maid.

"I shall feed soon, I've been hungry. I desire for you to take this body down to the furnace. I have guests who shall be arriving shortly." The man moved toward a portrait, smirking as the actors eyed him. The portrait was of a beautiful young woman. "Ah my beloved Lucy, how I would have liked to make you my bride, but Van Helsing and others got to you first. Alas, where is he now? Though, his great grandson…I've had to be reborn in this body."

"What will you do with us?" Bella asked as Marissa took Edward's body away. The man turned toward the actors and crossed his arms.

"You shall each be feed for me. I will drink your plasma before your blood, for I need plasma in order to thrive in the sunlight. Also, no, vampires do not sparkle in the sun, they _burn._ Unless we have a certain source, such as I have selected plasma in a human's body, then we will not thrive in the sun." He glared at Bella and she found herself rushing toward him, screaming.

"Don't bite me! My blood is rich!" The man tilted his head back and laughed at the absurd pleading that the actress was giving him.

"Rich, you say? No, there is only one woman with blood that flows so smoothly that it can be rich. That woman is the granddaughter of the beloved Lucy, she shall be my bride, my mistress. You, your blood is just as foul as the last person…you…" The man placed his hands on the actress's head, causing her to scream out. "Will die…" Her scream was ended abruptly as the man snapped her neck and dropped her to the floor.

"Who are you!" Another screamed.

"Why, I am Count Dracula, born again. When Van Helsing defeated me, I went into hiding and on my dying day, I bit one last victim, injecting my soul into her. Then, I was birthed through this woman's womb." He held his hand out and the actors moved their gaze to see Marissa walking to take the new body away. "Sadly, I had to go through the pains of childhood, once I reach twenty, I shall stop aging. I've had to make it appear that I was a normal human child, so as not to arouse suspicion." Marissa glanced over and frowned, she didn't even know how he had managed to survive giving birth to a demon.

"You're a monster!"

"I've been told." Outside the mansion, the sound of bats flying by could be heard. "Ah, listen to them, the children of the night. What sweet music they make!" The actors couldn't remain calm, since they'd been fearing for their lives for the duration of their captivity, they were sure the Count had at least one victim per week as far as his source of plasma went.

"Why? Why do this?"

"You speak to me as though I am a murderer."

"You are!"

"I am no murderer, I am a vampire. I cannot survive without blood. When I reach twenty, I will stop using plasma and will sleep during the day." He lifted his head and closed his eyes, holding his nose in the air, sniffing the richest of blood coming in his direction. "Ah, my bride, she comes." He opened his eyes and turned to Marissa. "Marissa, take the actors to their room, but turn on the television. I wish for them to see the making of my bride."

"Yes Count Freddie," Marissa said with a quick nod. The Count froze for a second and turned his head, his eyes widened briefly and then narrowed as another stench came to his nose.

"There are others with her, but there is one with a stench so foul that it makes my blood churn and boil with rage."

-NEW SCENE-

"I don't understand why you had to bring that sword," Carly said while looking at Jonah. At his hip was a sword, he said he absolutely had to bring it along. "I mean, what's the point?"

"He says it's a family heirloom," Valerie said while clutching her boyfriend's hand. Sam wasn't paying much attention to them, she was just determined to find Freddie's mom and win the bet, thus taking Freddie to the _Twilight_ movie. Jonah drew his sword and Carly took a step back, freaking out slightly when she saw it glint in the moonlight. They had at least three hours left before midnight, so it seemed even creepier than it would normally. "He's so sure there's something spooky living in there." Jonah raised his eyebrow and shrugged, it had to be right.

"My great grandfather crafted this blade with extreme confidence that it could kill Dracula," Jonah said as he looked toward the now glowing blade. "It glows every night, but it was very dim…now it seems to be glowing more. I know that he built in a little tracking thing to track Dracula, so maybe Dracula's around. Yes, I do believe he is real, there is enough proof my grandfather left behind to tell me as such. I've also researched, and I know that I can fulfill his goal. I have this strong feeling that where we are going, Dracula is waiting…and if I'm right…" Jonah sneered and the others all glanced at him, even Sam stopped moving to listen to him. "Then Dracula will die."

"Right, whatever you say," Carly said while shuddering slightly.

"Yes, and that Twilight movie…I can understand why Freddie doesn't like it. Though I don't like it for other reasons…it glorifies the evil that is of vampires and claims that they are of good heart." He glanced to Valerie and frowned, he hadn't wanted her to come along. In fact, he didn't think any of the girls should have come along, it was placing them in danger.

"Look, there it is…" The group looked to the mansion and Jonah stepped in front of the girls, he would have to lead them just in case something happened. He sheathed the blade as the group made their way to the door. He lifted his hand and rang the doorbell. It was a good two minutes before the door opened. The group watched with wide eyes as Marissa opened the door. She smiled and the group instantly softened, they felt a safe aura with her. "Mrs. Benson, hello…Freddie said you worked here." Marissa held her smile and nodded, though she immediately felt for the group.

"Yes, Freddie came over and told me that you would be coming."

"He came over?" Sam asked while raising her eyebrow with curiosity. Jonah raised his eyebrows and Marissa held her hand in the direction of the house.

"Please come in. Yes, Freddie came over because he said he made a bet and wanted to see for himself just how well you fared or something…" Sam sighed and gave a slight chuckle, she figured he might do that. "I work as a maid…the master of the house is in, you may see him, but then you may not."

"Well we will say for a little while." Carly dropped her jaw and stared at Sam in shock and surprise, she was hoping Sam would turn and go home. She looked at Jonah and saw that his sword was glowing. The way he was looking at it, gave her the impression that he wasn't going to want to leave either. Chances were Valerie wouldn't want to walk home by herself, so she was probably not leaving without Jonah. She gave a sigh and followed the others inside, she was outnumbered. She had a creepy feeling and just wanted to go home to where Spencer was.

"So, where is Freddie?" Valerie asked while glancing around the house. It didn't seem all that scary with someone so familiar around.

"He is in another room at the moment, he wants to talk to Sam about the bet." Sam raised her eyebrow and the others shrugged their shoulders, they trusted him. "Please, follow me Sam."

"Yes ma'am," Sam replied while smiling politely. Marissa bowed slightly and smiled at the others.

"You three may make yourselves at home in the front room."

"Actually, I have to go to the restroom and wash my hands for a minute," Jonah responded. Marissa nodded and pointed down a hall. "Thank you." He left and the two girls sat down on a couch. Sam followed Marissa down a hallway and into a room where Freddie was standing in the center. His back was toward the back of the door. The room had a soothing aura to Sam. It was odd, since there was a golden, soft, silk bed and a window with black drapes in the room. On one wall was an oak desk like dresser with a mirror on it, a chair was sitting next to it. Nearby was an oak dark bookshelf with each shelf filled with books.

"Freddie, Sam is here." Sam breathed in and smirked as Freddie turned around, she was ready to tell him how she was so winning the bet. After all, she felt so comfortable in the house. It was most likely the effect of Dracula on her. As she walked to him, she didn't seem to notice that his reflection was missing from the mirror. She stepped next to him and gave a daring look into his eyes, challenging him, telling him that she was truly victorious.

"Thanks mom, can you let us alone now?" Marissa nodded and moved out of the room. This would normally have been suspicious to Sam, as Marissa would be concerned about Freddie being alone with _any_ girl. She shrugged it off as Mrs. Benson needed to get back to work. Sam also noted a portrait hanging on the wall, it was identical to the one that the actors had seen earlier. She wasn't really concerned about it, but it did look like an image of her great grandmother. She'd never heard much about the woman, all she'd seen was one photo.

"Well Freddie, it looks like I'm going to win the bet." Freddie smirked and tilted his head slightly to the side.

"Isn't Carly scared, though?" Sam frowned and glanced to the side, Carly was indeed scared. However, they had not run off yet.

"Well we're still here."

"True. Come with me." Freddie gestured for her to follow as he moved toward the mirror desk. She moved over and sat down in the chair as he instructed, she was curious as to what he was doing. "Mom said that there was a brilliant necklace that the boss wants to give to his wife, she said that he wants someone to try it on, and I believe you have the same neck measurements as she does."

"Oh, well I guess I could try it on." Sam moved her hair away from her neck and Freddie opened a drawer and reached in to pull the necklace out. She eyed the necklace and her jaw fell, it was beautiful silver and gold lined with deep purple gems. Her eyes stayed on the necklace as Freddie lifted it and started to place it around her neck. Once more, she failed to notice the missing vision in the mirror, for her eyes were frozen on the beautiful necklace.

"Freddie, the woman who this necklace is going to…she's incredibly lucky to have a husband like this guy." Freddie smiled and nodded his head as he moved her hair behind her.

"Yes she is. You may wear it for a little while, then you will have to take it off." Sam sighed and slowly stood up, she just couldn't get over the beauty of the necklace.

"I didn't know your mom worked at this place, Freddie. I think it's a great place."

"Actually, mom is saving up so we can move here." Sam raised her eyebrows and turned to Freddie, surprised and shocked, she didn't think Freddie was rich or anything. "You never told me you were rich."

"There is a lot you don't know about me." That much was apparent, since it seemed Freddie was rich and was planning to by this huge mansion. Though, money wasn't what appealed to her, she had already had a major crush on him. It was because of his smarts, and so much more.

"So, what else is there about you that I don't know, Dork?" Freddie placed his hands on Sam's arms and looked into her eyes.

"Just gaze into my eyes and I will tell you everything." Sam nodded and looked into his eyes. When she did, she felt a strange sensation going over her. It was almost hypnotic, as if lulling her into a false sense of security. "First I must know, what is that ravishing scent? It smells of peaches." Sam breathed in and slowly exhaled.

"That is my perfume…"

"It's beautiful, as is the shampoo that is in your hair." Freddie lowered his nose to her hair and took in the scent. "It adds to your ravishing beauty…I must have you."

"Freddie." There was a hint of fright in her voice, but it was only a tiny sliver. She took a deep breath and Freddie moved his lips slight inches from her neck.

"Do you believe in vampires?" He opened his mouth and the moon glinted off his teeth. Sam closed her eyes and gasped as she felt the cold touch of his fangs to her neck. She screamed out in terror as he bit into her neck, this hadn't been in the bet they'd made. Jonah and Carly had stopped by the doorway and were watching with fear, shocked by what they had just seen. Freddie caught Sam as she fell back, he carried her to the bed and placed her gently on it. "When you wake at midnight, you shall be mine."

"F-Freddie, you're a vampire?" Carly asked with a shocked tone of voice. Jonah growled and froze, not wanting to believe that his best friend was Dracula. Freddie turned toward them and smirked, Carly immediately ran to Sam's side and began shaking her. "Sam! Wake up! Wake up!"

"She will awaken at midnight, where she will be my bride. As long as I'm around, there is nothing you can do."

"Freddie, how could you! You could have just dated Sam like normal! When did you become a vampire?"

"All my life, Carly…I knew Sam was destined to be my bride, so as to not arouse suspicion, I pined after you. Now I no longer have use for you, I can use you to feed upon." He turned toward Jonah and frowned at the angry glare he was receiving. "I'm truly sorry, but as you know, I have deceived you."

"I trusted you!" Jonah shouted out. "You were my friend! Release Sam from your spell, now…"

"Only if I die could I do that. I'm sorry that I deceived you, but I should have drank of your blood when you attempted to deceive Sam. Consider yourself lucky." Anger shot through Jonah's body at that, causing him to bring out his sword.

"Fine then, it makes it easier to destroy you!"

"Jonah, you're going to kill him?!" Carly asked with a quick voice. Valerie was watching the entire thing from the doorway, her eyes were wide with fear and shock.

"I have to, it's what my great grandfather crafted this blade for. I'm sorry, but this vampire can't be allowed to live. If you want Sam to live, then this has to be done." Carly looked toward Sam and closed her eyes, she didn't want Sam to die. She didn't want Sam to become a vampire. A tear fell down her cheek as she realized what had to be done.

"Fine…goodbye…Freddie." Jonah didn't want to have to fight Freddie, but there wasn't any choice. Not only that, it didn't seem Freddie was concerned. No matter, he would not strike first.

"Freddie, if there is a way to bring Sam back without having to do this, then please…If you have any feeling of love for her, you won't leave her like this."

"She will be mine for eternity, what more could I want?" Jonah clenched his teeth and Carly ran her hand through Sam's hair, letting her tears run down her cheek. Valerie seemed angry with Freddie, angry that he would do such a thing to Sam. Jonah looked back at her and frowned, Freddie followed his gaze and smirked. "Ah, Valerie…" His eyes met with hers and she instantly fell into a trance. Jonah's eyes widened as Valerie's eyes grew blank, dull, and lifeless. She was now standing there like an emotionless robot.

"What the hell did you do to her!"

"I have merely put her in a blank state, it's no worry. This is just the way to create a minion, but all I have to do is bite her. I will do that when this is over. Jonah growled with rage and pointed his sword toward Freddie.

"Bastard, I could take you deceiving me into a false sense of friendship, it ticks me off that you would do such a thing as turning Sam into your vampire bride, but now you've just gone and pissed me off!"

"I only deceived you because of your blood. They say to keep your enemies close, do they not?"

"Bastard…" Freddie laughed and Jonah sneered, he still was not going to take the first strike. "I thought you were a good person, but apparently, you are not. If you take Valerie…then perhaps I shall take Sam."

"What was that?" Freddie's eyes narrowed angrily and Jonah raised his eyebrows, challenging Freddie. Freddie growled and charged toward him. "You will not touch my bride!" He slashed forward and Jonah leapt back.

"Right, and you're not going to turn my woman into one of your kind!" Now that Freddie had attacked first, Jonah would feel less guilty than he would have. He charged forward and slashed Freddie in the side with his blade. Freddie held his side and growled, he looked down and was shocked to see that his would wasn't healing up. "My grandfather gave this sword some interesting techniques. For one thing, you can't heal or regenerate. When this slices off your body parts, they will turn to dust." Carly gasped lightly and looked away, trying to forget.

"Fine then, I shall merely avoid the blade and I will kill you. Goodbye Van Helsing, you were a worthy adversary." Jonah scoffed and kept his eyes narrow.

"Don't get cocky and speak as if you've already beaten me. My great grandfather defeated you, now I'm going to help finish the job." Jonah charged forward and slashed the sword down, hitting Freddie's shoulder and cleanly slicing through and out the armpit. Freddie shouted out as his left arm fell to the ground and turned to dust. "Carly, you shouldn't watch this."

"Wait!" A voice shouted. Jonah glanced over to see Marissa running into the room, she ran up to Freddie and wrapped her arms around him. "I don't care if he's evil, he's still my baby!" Jonah paused and lowered his sword, contemplating his next move. Freddie appeared to be in a great deal of pain, he was wincing and literally taking in his mother's tears. "He's my baby." For a second, Jonah wanted to discontinue the fight. There had to be a way to save Sam and Valerie, but he wasn't sure how. He stared at Freddie's face and raised his eyebrows as Freddie's features shifted.

"You were a great help, Marissa," Freddie said in a quiet voice. "However, I have no time for emotional wrecks." Jonah's eyes widened as blood spurt onto his body, Freddie's arm was now exiting out of Marissa's chest. Freddie pulled his arm back and turned to Jonah. "Now that that distraction is over with…"

"Bastard, that was your own mother!"

"Wrong, my mother was a much older and much more pleasant woman. She perished centuries ago."

"Did you kill her as well?!" Freddie shrugged and Jonah growled as he lifted his sword and charged toward him. "You're going to pay for this!"

"Don't make me laugh." Freddie swung his arm down and slashed Jonah's chest with his claw like nails. Jonah staggered back and Freddie grabbed his neck, slamming him into the wall. "You _will_ die here, I will make sure of that." Jonah shouted out and thrust the blade into Freddie's back and out his chest. "Ah!" He pulled the blade out and Freddie stumbled backwards. Jonah narrowed his eyes and charged toward the confused Count, slashing into his side once more. Carly glanced up at the wall and saw that they only had thirty minutes until midnight, which shocked her, since she thought they had more time.

"Jonah, there's only thirty minutes!" Carly exclaimed. Jonah glanced toward the clock and scowled, he had to hurry then.

"Too late Dracula…I have to do this. I have to stab this sword through your revealed heart. Also, don't take it personal or anything, but I have to hurry this up." Jonah swiftly slashed the blade through Freddie's two legs and watched as his foe fell to the ground, his legs turning to dust.

"Damn you, Van Helsing," Freddie said with a low growl. "I am becoming quite furious right now.

"I know…you won't die until I've severed your head and cut up your uncloaked heart." Jonah closed his eyes and frowned, he had to forget that Freddie used o be his closest friend. He opened his eyes and saw Freddie's body transforming into a one winged bat creature. "You honestly think that's going to do you any good?"

"I am still the king of night, there is much that I can do!" A gust of wind blew in and Freddie blew right onto Jonah's shoulder. "Taste of my bite."

"Damn it!" Jonah quickly slapped Freddie off of him, making sure he wasn't bitten. Freddie slammed against a wall and transformed into his vampire self. Now his body was in the air, floating. "Ah, so I see you can fly."

"It is only natural, how else can I find my prey so well?" Freddie charged toward Jonah and slashed his remaining claws at him. Jonah quickly brought his sword up and deflected the blow.

"Ten more minutes!" Carly exclaimed. She looked at Sam and whimpered, she thought she could see Sam's color changing and fangs starting to grow out of her mouth. "Oh god, hurry up Jonah! I don't want to lose my best friend!"

"I can turn you into a minion as well, Miss Shay."

"That won't happen!" Jonah shouted as he brought his sword through the air and cut through the Count's elbow. Freddie shouted out as his forearm fell to the ground and turned to dust. "I'm sorry for this, Freddie. I can't allow you to continue your killing. I also cannot allow Sam to become a demon. Goodbye, Count Dracula." Freddie raised his eyebrow as Jonah slashed through his neck. He screamed as his lower body turned to dust, surprisingly only his head remained. Carly gasped and stared, sickened by the sight.

"Three more minutes, Jonah," Carly said with a slow and sick moan. Freddie wasn't dead yet, they could easily see his eyes moving. His head rolled over to where his heart was and he took it in his mouth. "Freddie's not going to let you take the heart!" Jonah growled and charged toward the head, trying to hit it with his blade, but Freddie continued to roll. "Freddie, please! You've already lost, just let Sam come back!" Freddie narrowed his eyes, a sign that he wasn't planning to return Sam until his dying breath, and she could get him back somehow. So he let Jonah chase him around for another few minutes.

"You know what, I guess I'll just have to do it this way…" Jonah stepped behind Freddie and narrowed his eyes. There were only a few precious seconds left before Sam would not be able to return. "Freddie, up here…" Freddie turned around as Jonah kicked his head and sent him into the air. His eyes widened as Jonah let out a shout and thrust the blade forward. "This is the end, demon!" The blade thrust through the heart, Freddie's mouth, and out the back of his head. Carly covered her eyes and looked away as Jonah took the sword out and sliced the head and heart into several pieces.

As the blood landed on the floor, Jonah sheathed his blade, he frowned and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry Freddie, maybe if you weren't such a vile creature, we could have been friends." Carly opened her eyes and whimpered slightly as the blood and dust on the floor rested on the ground. Jonah took a match, lit it, then tossed it onto all the dust. Carly's eyes shook as the dust burned away.

"I-Is it over?" Jonah looked over to Valerie as she blinked and shook her head, the trance she was in was indeed gone. She looked to Jonah, the flames, then back to Jonah.

"W-What happened?" Valerie asked in a quiet voice.

"It's over, maybe…" He looked to Sam as Valerie ran over to him. He took her into his arms as she sobbed, crying over his wounds. "It's okay Valerie, worry no longer. Let us see if Sam is well." She nodded and the two walked over to where Sam lay, Carly was still crying.

The group watched Sam's body as a grandfather clock began sounding off the twelfth hour. "Come on Sam…Come on…" On the last ding, Sam's color began to return to normal and the fangs she had been growing returned to their original form. Carly and Valerie smiled at their friend's return, but Jonah merely kept his frown, he still had quite a bit to sort out. Sam slowly opened her eyes and Carly helped her to sit up. She rubbed her forehead and moaned as the two dots on her neck went away.

"What happened to me?" Sam asked while looking around. "Where is Freddie?" The others closed their eyes and turned their heads. Sam's eyes widened and she reached for her neck, feeling the slight sting that had been left over from the bite she received. Now it would affect her no more than a hickey. Though, she knew well what it had meant. "No…" Freddie had been a vampire, and one of the worst. He had been Dracula himself. Tears came to her eyes as Carly and Valerie helped her up, she didn't even need to ask what happened to him. The blood on Jonah and the fading fire on the ground told the gory tale.

"I'm sorry, Sam," Jonah said as he led the girls out. "I know how much he meant to you…but there was no other choice…" What they didn't know was the actors saw the entire thing, and when Freddie died, a door opened and freed them. They wouldn't tell anything, though. They didn't realize that the door freeing them only led to a harder place that they would have to get away from, but that is another tale. When Jonah and the girls left the house, they caught a loud sound and felt the earth vibrating. Behind them, the large mansion had crumbled. "It's over." That was as far as they knew.  


* * *

Ah, this is a first. I hope you enjoyed it. Usually I write Freddie and Jonah as close friends, but it was rough here. I don't normally make Freddie evil, but I do hope it made for a good story. I wanted to post this at the stroke of midnight, but I won't be doing that. Drop a review.


End file.
